1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improved golf shoe for assisting the golfer to maintain proper weight distribution when the shoe is worn during a golf swing. The improvement of this invention comprises forming both the sole and the heel of the shoe to define a substantially wedge-shaped transverse cross section with respect to the longitudinal dimension of the shoe defined from the toe to the heel. The height of the wedged sole and heel is greatest along the side of the shoe defining the outside of the golfer's body. Each shoe comprising a pair of golf shoes may be similarly wedged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Given the extreme popularlity of the game of golf, not only in the United States but also throughout the world, it is not surprising that an extremely large number of devices which might be referred to as "golfing aids" have been developed and made available to golfers. While such golfing aids take many forms, other than golf clubs and golf balls, perhaps the greatest attention has been devoted to golf shoes. This really is not surprising, for one often hears it said of a golfer that they really have a "sweet swing," or that their swing is really "in the groove." In similar fashion, when a golfer hits a bad shot, the excuse often states is that they "pulled away" or "moved off the ball" during the swing.
Of course, proper foot placement, stability of stance, and proper weight distribution are all-important to achieving a consistent golf swing which is always in the groove. For this reason, numerous modifications have been proposed and patented for golf shoe constructions directed at improving and stabilizing the golfer's stance during the golf swing.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,034 to O'Brien titled "Golfer's Stance Block." That patent teaches the use of a training device that may be removably affixed to the bottom of a conventional shoe. The training device is a wedge-shaped block, or clip, which is attached to the shoe bottom. The wedge is constructed so that it is highest on the relative outside of the shoe, and the patent teaches use of this training device on the golfer's rear foot. It is understood that the term "rear foot" means the foot opposite the intended direction of flight of the golf ball. The device of the O'Brien patent is not intended for use with standard, spiked golf shoes, and is totally in the nature of a training device. It does cant the golfer's rear foot inwardly, but it would appear to provide a relatively unstable support, for the block does not cover the entire sole of the shoe.
In 1974, U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,523 entitled "Golf Shoe" issued to Rubin. A golf shoe construction is provided wherein the sole of the shoe is thicker along the outside edge than along the inside edge. No modification of the heel of the Rubin shoe is discussed. In order to permit relatively level, or normal, walking on a hard surface, this patent describes and claims the use of golf spikes of differing length so that when worn on a hard surface, the plane defined by the distal end of each spike will be relatively horizontal. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,847,769 and 2,855,704 are both to Schlesinger and are both titled "Shoes for Golfers." Both patents describe and claim shoe constructions intended to assist the golfer in maintaining a proper stance over the ball during a golf swing. According to the U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,769 the outside of the sole portion of the shoe worn on the golfer's rear foot is substantially thicker than either the inside portion of the heel portion of the shoe. According to the disclosure of the '704 patent, the sole of the golf shoe is substantially flat, but the inside of the heel of the shoe is of a reduced thickness.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,829 to Wayser relates to a pair of golf shoes. According to the disclosure of that patent, the outer edge of the sole of the left shoe is relieved, and the inner edge of the sole of the right shoe is relieved. That construction is, of course, for a right-handed player and would be reversed for a left-handed player according to the patent.
Two other U.S. patents relating to shoe constructions are also worthy of mention. U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,190 to Darby discloses footwear for correcting a person's walking angle wherein the inside of a shoe is thicker, or elevated, with respect to the shoe outside edge. A somewhat similar raising of the inside edges of a pair of shoes is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,924 to Subotnick and assigned to Brooks Shoe Manufacturing Co., Inc.
Thus, while it is clear that efforts have been made for the purpose of assisting a golfer to maintain a proper golf stance during the golf swing by modifying the bottom surface of one or both shoes comprising a pair of golf shoes, it is just as evident that the search for such a shoe or pair of shoes continues. It is therefore apparent that substantial need remains for an improved golf shoe which comfortably and efficiently assists in the maintenance of proper weight distribution when worn during a golf swing.